


Baby Chick is Sick

by studygroup



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Could be read as romantic or platonic bc they're not exclusive and its mostly platonic??!?, Fluff, Gen, Is that a thing, M/M, Non-Sexual Praise Kink, Sickfic, petnames, slight angst, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studygroup/pseuds/studygroup
Summary: The band has an interview, but Jae grows sick with the flu. Younghyun is there to take care of the big baby.





	Baby Chick is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this last night cause i was soft and sad :(
> 
> this is So self indulgent and i put so much of myself into jae bc
> 
> 1.) i turn into a big baby when im sick and i wanna be taken care of like this >:(  
2.) i use vanilla smelling stuff Like the real jae  
3.) zootopia is one of my favorite movies it makes me Soft

When Jae woke up this morning, he felt a little off. He just brushed it off ad nerves, as the band had an interview today. He always gets nervous before any type of promotion.

So, he got ready as normal, even eating breakfast despite his stomach slightly ached. The oldest of the band knew he had to eat even if he didn't want to because he needed food and the energy that came from it. 

The others were so preoccupied, they didn’t notice that Jae had only eaten a little over half of his plate before going back to finish getting ready. 

Though it was early in the morning, they still had to rush to get into the van. They had an afternoon practice after the interview, and the interview was going to be a longer one, so the company wanted to make sure the band arrives on time.

“Fuck.” Jae swore to himself as he felt his stomach grumble. He just ate, why was his body still making noises like it was hungry? He didn't have time to dwell on it, they had somewhere to be. 

The band rushed into their van, before heading off to the place where their interview would be held. 

As they drove, Jae felt his stomachache begin to get worse and worse. He also noticed his nose began to feel stuffy. It was probably just allergies, so he brushed it off again.

Sungjin gave him a worried glance, but he gave him a big smile, hoping it’d convince the leader that he was okay and not to worry. 

It did. 

Jae ended up dozing off the rest of the ride, not even realizing he was still so tired, despite getting more sleep than he usually does that night. 

Jae woke up to someone shaking him. He inhaled sharply as he noticed his while body fucking  _ ached. _ Jae held his stomach, groaning softly. They had an interview soon, and he didn't want to go. His stomach still hurts. Everything else slowly started to hurt as well.

Everyone else was out of the van, so Younghyun was the only one who noticed that Jae was acting off, and holding his stomach. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked the older. They weren’t exclusive, but they were close enough pet names escaped their lips often when the others weren't around. Jae loved it.

“My tummy hurts,” He whined. His throat sounded horrible, and he went into a painful coughing fit with his eyes beginning to water after whining about his stomach ache to the younger. 

_ Holy shit _ . Jae thought to himself.  _ Is this what dying feels like? _

He felt like death when he was sick last year, and he’s constantly dealing with allergies but  _ Oh my fucking God _ this felt a hundred times worse, a thousand times even. It felt as if all of his allergies were acting up at the same time. 

Brian quickly went to rub Jae’s back in comfort, a concerned look coating his face. He noticed the oldest felt warm as well.

“You feel warm, too. I think you might have a fever as well as your stomach ache.” Younghyun observed, shushing Jae’s whine of protests softly. He put his hand against Jae’s forehead and  _ Jesus _ , he was burning up! 

Jae’s nose was red and stuffy, too, and don’t think Brian didn’t notice how horse Jae’s voice sounded. It clicked in him that all of these symptoms could only mean one thing.

Jae was sick with the flu. Poor baby.

Younghyun didn't notice he said this outloud until Jae whined, again, and curled up into Brian’s side. “I fucking hate being sick!” He yelled, but it came out quite garbled due to his sore throat. 

“I know, baby, I know. I’ll tell the others we have to cancel the interview–” Younghyun began to softly tell the younger before Jae threw in protests.

“No! I can do it! Just ‘cause I’m sick doesn't mean I have to cancel our fan stuff! I don’t wanna!” Jae soon began to cry softly, so tired and in pain. He turned into such a  _ baby _ when he was sick, but Fuck if Brian didn't love him for it.

“Baby,” He whispered as he rubbed Jae’s hair. “I know you don't wanna cancel, but you’re sick. The fans want you to get well and rested, okay? Remember last year? You showed so much courage getting rested, even when you showed up to the fanmeet for a few minutes.”

Oh, they both remember last year. Everyone was so scared and sad at the time. They were all so worried about Jae, and Jae was worried he was letting everyone down.

They all babied him even after he’d gotten better, wanting him to take it easy and slowly gain the weight he had lost back.

“I knowwww,” Jae whined. At the moment, he just wanted to sleep. Or die. Or both. He was so tired and in so much pain, and Brian felt so warm and cuddly. He cuddled up into him without even really realizing it.

“Oh, Jaehyung.” Brian whispered softly. “Let’s get you home.” He kissed the crown of Jae’s head, making the older hum in pleasure, despite all of his current pain.

The others noticed Jae and Younghyun weren’t coming out of the van, so Sungjin stepped back in.

“Why aren't you guys–” He stopped himself when he noticed Jae looking miserable and half asleep in Younghyun’s arms. 

“Is Jaehyung sick?” Sungjin asked the younger softly, a look of concern on his face. Younghyun nodded. Sungjin frowned.

“He hadn't mentioned not feeling well before he left, and I was so distracted to even notice he didn't look well either.” Sungjin confessed guiltily.

Younghyun’s heart ached. “Sungjin hyung, it’s okay. We all were so caught up in ourselves we didn't really notice our oldest hyung felt under the weather.” 

Sungjin nodded at his words. “I’ll tell the manager we have to cancel, then we can get him home.”

“No.” Jae said, despite being half asleep, but it was muffled and almost unheard. Both Younghyun and Sungjin froze, looking at each other before at Jae.

“What do you mean, Jae Jae?” Brian asked him. Jae fluttered his eyes open to look at Sungjin before speaking again.

“Don't cancel the interview. You–you and Pil and Dowoonie can all do it, please? Even you, Brian. Do the interview without me, I’ll go home.” Jae muffled out before sniffling, and the others were at a shock due to his words.

“No, Jaehyung, we aren't gonna–” Sungjin had started before Younghyun signaled him to stop. ‘I got this,’ the younger mouthed to their leader. Sungjin only nodded before stepping off the van to tell the two youngest members that Jae was sick and the interview has to be cancelled.

“Baby boy,” Younghyun whispered into Jae’s hair. Jae hummed. “We’re gonna go home, okay? I’m gonna take care of you until you’re better. The others can do whatever they want, but I’m staying with you.”

Jae whined in protest. “But what if you get sick?” He asked Brian. That caused the youngest of the two of them to chuckle.

“If I get sick, then you can take care of me like I’m planning to take care of you. Deal?” Younghyun promised. Jae sighed before nodding and drifting to sleep. Younghyun’s heart clenched as Jae looked so soft but so sick, he wanted to wrap the older up in the softest of blankets and never let him go.

Sungjin and the maknae line got back onto the bus with the manager, and Younghyun signaled to them to stay quiet, that Jae was sleeping. They all nodded, but Sungjin whispered that they’d be stopping by the store to get Jae some medicine and soup before going home.

Younghyun nodded, and began to play with Jae’s hair as the oldest slept cuddled up to him and slept. He slid him over to where he wasn't in his lap and could get a seatbelt onto Jae, but where Jae was still cuddled into him. 

—

When Jae woke up, he felt way worse than he felt before falling asleep. He also noticed that he was in Younghyun’s bed, swaddled in blankets. His clothes had been changed for a sweater, most likely Brian’s, and sweatpants. He felt slightly sweaty, but also soft and comforted. 

He then noticed Younghyun on his phone beside him, and was going to greet him, before he felt a wave of nausea was over him. The older ran to the bathroom and slammed open the door. It took so much energy that he didn't have out of him, and he slumped to the floor on his knees. He quickly lifted the toilet seat before puking up everything he’s eaten in the past day.

It was so harsh and it  _ hurt _ . It left his throat and nose burning, his chest aching. He grimaced before grabbing the toilet paper and wiped his mouth and nose. He began to sob. He  _ hurts so bad _ . He just wanted to die.

“Brian?” He called out, hoping the younger could hear him, despite his sore throat. The throwing up did nothing to help his upset stomach, he felt as if it somehow made the pain worse. It also made his throat and nose hurt more. His head began to throb, too.

Jae curled into himself, still sitting on the floor, and held his stomach as he sobbed in pain. It even hurt to cry, his face and head felt like it was all stuffed with cotton balls, his throat feeling as if it was being rubbed by sandpaper.

Younghyun rushed in and gasped at the sight of the sobbing, sick man on the floor. 

“Oh, baby chick.” He said softly, pulling Jae into his arms. Jae only liked being called baby chick when he was super soft or super sick, and right now, he was the latter. 

“It hurts, everything  _ hurts _ , Bri.” Jae sobbed. “Just wanna–wanna  _ die.” _ He sobbed harder. Younghyun shushed him softly as he began to rock the older gently. 

“I know, I know, my baby. It’ll be okay soon. You’ve got me.” Younghyun told him. He noticed Jae had gotten some puke on his sweater and he was all sweaty, so he felt like a bath would be a good idea right about now.

It was only a matter of convincing the sick boy to take one. 

“Hey, hey.” Younghyun said gently. “How about we take a nice warm bath, hm, baby?” He rubbed up and down Jae’s arms, trying to coax him into taking this bath.

To his surprise, Jae nodded. He’d expected a protest, but maybe Jae didn't have enough energy in him  _ to _ protest, and just went along with what Brian said.

“Good boy.” Younghyun praised, making Jae blush and shiver. “Brush your teeth while I get us some pajamas, okay? I’ll even get you your favorite chick pajamas. The one with the soft sweatshirt and pajama bottoms?” 

Jae nodded, “Please?” He asked, his eyes begging up at Brian. The younger of the two smiled. “Of course, prince.”

He helped the older get up and put toothpaste onto Jae’s toothbrush before leaving a kiss on his cheek and going to grab their pajamas. He also grabbed Jae’s chick towel, the one with the hood. 

When he came back, he saw Jae sitting on the closed toilet lid, struggling to get his sweatshirt off. Brian’s heart throbbed.

“Bribri, help. It won’t come off!” Jae whined and huffed in frustration.

“Oh, baby. Let me help you.” Younghyun said gently. He set down their pjs before going to help Jae strip of his clothes.

When he got the sweatshirt off, Jae shivered, yet still felt feverish. Jae looked up at him with doelike eyes, his cheeks stained with tears and nose red. 

“Prince.” Brian said, putting his hand on Jae’s cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. Jae closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Don’t like bein’ sick.” Jae mumbled, his lips turned into a pout. Younghyun knew Jae must felt so awful, and all he wanted to do was take Jae’s sickness and pain away.

“I know you don’t, baby. Let’s take a warm bath, okay? Then you’ll have to take medicine and try to eat.” Younghyun explained to the older.

Jae usually fussed at having to take medicine, but he was so tired and in pain he didn't care he had to take that yucky stuff. It’ll make him feel better anyway, his brain told him.

“‘Kay.” Jae mumbled. Younghyun helped him strip of the rest of his clothes, before starting the bath. He added a vanilla bathbomb, hoping it’d make Jae feel at ease.

He helped Jae into the tub when it was done. Jae looked up at him. “Get in with me?” He asked.

“Of course, baby boy. I planned on that anyways, silly.” He smiled softly at Jae, and Jae sent him a small smile back.

Brian quickly stripped of his own clothes before getting into the tub behind Jae. He held Jae in his arms, rubbing his tummy.

“Do you feel a little bit better, prince?” Younghyun asked him softly against his ear. Jae nodded and hummed.

“Wash my hair, please?” Jae asked, pushing his head up to look at Younghyun. The younger leaned down, lifted Jae’s hair off of his forehead, and left a kiss on his forehead.

“Of course, baby.” He said, looking down at Jae. Jae smiled and closed his eyes. Younghyun grabbed Jae’s shampoo and began to wash his hair.

He hummed as he did so, and he heard Jae’s breathing even out. He let the sick older man sleep as he cleaned them both before waking him back up.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Brian teased, and Jae just groaned. He wanted to go back to sleep. 

“I know, sweet thing, but we have to get out and dressed. Then take your medicine and eat a little bit. Can you do that for me?” Younghyun asked softly. Jae whined but nodded nonetheless.

“I got you your chick towel, see?” Younghyun told Jae as he helped him out of the tub. He quickly wrapped his own towl around his waist before helping Jae into his. He put the hood onto Jae’s wet hair, which made the sick boy giggle.

“You’re so cute, I can’t take it.” Younghyun whined as he drained the bathtub water. Jae giggled some more, and let Younghyun dry him off.

Younghyun also helped Jae into his chick pajamas, and changed into his own. He held Jae’s hand to steady him as they made their way back to Younghyun’s room.

“Brian,” Jae whined when Younghyun went to leave after tucking Jae into his bed. “Don’t leave.” He sniffled, eyes tearing up.

“Oh, baby.” Younghyun went over to him, rubbing his face with his hand. “I’m only going to get your medicine and soup, okay?” 

Jae didn't answer him. He turned over and whined. He knew he was being bratty, but he was  _ sick _ and just wanted Brian here!

“Baby boy,” Younghyun tried to coax. “I’m gonna be right back, okay? How about you watch Zootopia as you wait for me, hm? Can you do that for me, baby?”

Jae whined and sniffled again before getting into a coughing fit. Younghyun rubbed his back as he painfully coughed. “Okay.” Jae croaked out.

Younghyun kissed the crown of Jae’s hair. “Good boy, Jaehyung. I’ll be right back.” He gave Jae the remote to turn on his movie as he went to make Jae’s soup and get his medicine.

By the time Younghyun came back, Jae was half asleep, the movie playing as white noise. “Jae baby,” Younghyun whispers as shook him awake. “You gotta get up.”

Jae whined in protest but let Younghyun sit him up. Younghyun climbed into bed and settled Jae against his chest. “Take this, okay? It’s to lower your fever, help your sinuses, and help your upset tummy.”

Jae moaned and his eyed teared up again. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew Brian was right. “I’ll help you, baby. You’re so good for me.” 

Younghyun slowly helped Jaehyung eat at least half of his soup, before giving Jae his medicine. He then praised the fuck out of him for doing so well.

“Good boy, Jaehyung. You’re such a good boy, so good for me. You’re so strong, taking your medicine and doing as I say. Hm?” He rambled on.

Jae nodded, his eyes dropping in sleepiness. “Sleepy.” He mumbled, and turned to curl up in the younger’s chest. 

“Alright, baby. You can sleep now. Do you feel a little better after your bath and food?” He asked out of curiosity. Jae nodded a little.

“Good.” He kissed Jae’s forehead. “Now sleep, you big baby.” He teased. Jae fell aslesp in less than five minutes, and Younghyun let himself fall asleep as well.

Over the next few days, Jae let himself be babied and taken care of by Brian. Though, when Younghyun woke up on Saturday morning, he felt awful.

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself. Jae hummed. “I think you got me sick.” He croaked out. He turned to Jaehyung. 

“You gonna keep up your promise and take care of me this time?” He smiled softly. Jae smiled as well. “Of course, you big baby.”


End file.
